E Pluribus Unum
'Level: '''Genesis 6, Adam Illuminatus 6 '''Spell Resistance: '''no Meaning "Out of Many-One". E Pluribus Unum is a powerful technique that allows the user to gather the strengths of everyone else who knows it and use their power for their own with each member working like a single star and the power being that to connect them into a constellation to ignite their powers and let them explode through you. This Technique can be used in the following ways. You cannot effect this technique with metamagic feats or quicken it's activation in any way other than what's listed below. ''10% Mode: ''The most basic of the technique's uses, the 10% mode allows you to gain great power from your allies and heighten your physical capabilities. As a full round action, This grants you a +4 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. In addition your move speed increases by 30 feet and you gain a +20 bonus to your acrobatics checks. In addition, while this technique is active you can make up to 3 turns in any direction while making a full run or charge. This lasts for 1 round per level. Regardless, when this technique ends, you are fatigued for 1 hour. ''20% Mode: ''This mode can only be activated if 10% mode is active. It takes a Standard action to activate. Upon activating it, you gain a further +4 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. In addition, your move speed increases by an additional +30 feet and your bonus to acrobatics increases by another +20. All damage you deal in this form is increased by +2d6, and you gain the feats Vital Strike and Power Attack while this is active. Activating this technique shortens 10% mode's duration by 1 round. You can spend a full round action to immediately jump to this mode without activating 10% mode first. This effectively activates both parts of this technique as one full round action, , and costs the normal amount of techniques for activating this technique each time, however doing so causes you to take 4 constitution damage when the technique ends that you cannot recover through magic, only through natural rest. Regardless, when this technique ends, you are fatigued for 24 hours. ''50% Mode: This mode can only be activated if 20% mode is active. It takes a Standard action to activate. Upon activating it, you gain a further +4 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. As well as a +4 bonus to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma as your mind explodes with power as well. In addition, your move speed increases by an additional +30 feet and your bonus to acrobatics increases by another +20. All damage you deal in this form is increased by an additional +2d6, and you gain the feats Improved Vital Strike and Hell Strike while this is active. Whenever you make a jump check while in this form, Adjacent creatures must make a reflex saving throw DC: 16+Strength modifier or be knocked prone and take your base damage. The area in which you initiated and ended your jump are rough terrain. When you successfully land a vital strike, devastating blow, or critical hit while in this form, the enemy must make a fortitude saving throw of the same DC as above or be knocked back a number of feet equal to the damage dealt. You can choose to end all instances of this technique when you deal damage from a melee attack, thrown attack, or use a melee based technique. Doing so increases the damage dealt by 2d6 per level (Max 40d6) However you take a -6 to attack rolls and -20 to move speed for 1d4+1 days afterward. Any further uses of the technique make this penalty cumulative and doubles the duration. Activating this technique shortens 10% mode's duration by 1 round, stacking with the round decrease from activating 20%. You can spend a full round action to immediately jump to this mode without activating 10% or 20% mode first. This effectively activates both parts of this technique as one full round action, , and costs the normal amount of techniques for activating this technique each time, however doing so causes you to take 8 Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution damage when the technique ends. This is on top of the damage you take from 20% mode. This damage you cannot recover through magic, only through natural rest. Regardless, when this technique ends, you are Exhausted for 1 hour and fatigued for 24 hours afterward. ''100% Mode: ''This mode can only be activated if 50% mode is active. It takes a Standard action to activate. Upon activating it, you gain a further +4 bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. As well as a further +4 bonus to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma as your mind explodes with more power as well. In addition, your move speed increases by an additional +60 feet and your bonus to acrobatics increases by another +40. You gain a +20 to all other skills based on a physical ability score. All damage you deal in this form is increased by an additional +2d6, and you gain the feats Greater Vital Strike and Absolute Violence while this is active. The damage you deal when jumping is now to every creature within 30 feet of your beginning area and ending area. In addition, all ground you touch while in this form becomes rough terrain. The fortitude saving throw the enemy needs to make to be knocked back happens at the end of your turn now, with all instances of it being triggered happening at once. When you end all instances of this technique to deal more damage, it deals d8's instead of d6's. Activating this technique shortens 10% mode's duration by 4 rounds, stacking with the round decrease from activating 20 and 50%. You can spend a full round action to immediately jump to this mode without activating 10%, 20%, or 50% mode first. This effectively activates all parts of this technique as one full round action, and costs the normal amount of techniques for activating this technique each time, however doing so causes you to take 16 Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution damage when the technique ends. This is on top of the damage you take from 20% and 50% mode. This damage you cannot recover through magic, only through natural rest. Regardless, when this technique ends, you are Exhausted for 24 hours and fatigued for 48 hours afterward.